


kitchen duty

by Twilys



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cooking, Friendship, Gen, Golden Deer Students as Family (Fire Emblem), Himbo Raphael, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), fear the deer!, i love my disaster kids, i love that there's a tag for that, it's absolutely true, kitchen duty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilys/pseuds/Twilys
Summary: "In retrospect, Raphael, Lysithea and Marianne probably should have known they were not the best-suited team for this job."~a kitchen duty that may or may not have led to catastrophe
Kudos: 9





	kitchen duty

In retrospect, Raphael, Lysithea and Marianne probably should have known they were not the best-suited team for this job.

Three Golden Deer kids; a scholar, a recluse and a fighter; little to actual no cooking skills. That ought to have warned them of the brewing catastrophe. But on the morning of a bright new day, this was far from their minds.

There they stood in the middle of the monastery’s kitchen, at a loss for where to begin. Lysithea had been quick to name herself the responsible for their little team, Marianne shrinking under her gaze and Raphael agreeing with a booming voice. Since neither knew how to make a meal from scratch, they set in search of a recipe. The young mage figured a cooking book was sure to be found somewhere in the room.

After a little rummaging in the various cupboards and shelves, they found a huge leather-bound edition of _Fòdlan's Guide to the Dinner Table_. Since it was perched on the highest shelf, Raphael took it upon himself to carry it, protesting Lysithea was too short and that her frail arms could barely hold the thing. Before she could fire back, he had put the cooking book down and opened it to the index.

A heated debate launched as they skimmed through the book, in which Raphael’s appetite and Lysithea’s practicality were the main participants -Marianne only speaking when addressed to. In the end, they decided on a roast and, since Raphael insisted a simple side dish was not enough, a hearty soup of potatoes and peas. The recipes were simple enough and, after a check, they had all the ingredients. It was certainly manageable, even for their lack of experience. They set to work in a fashion that, if not the most efficient way of doing things, at least got the job done.

___________

"Time's up !" Lysithea exclaimed as the last grains of sand fell into the hourglass' lower half. "Raphael, could you go and check the roast ?"

"Sure thing !" The boy beamed and went to peer into the oven. He poked the meat with a knife and nodded approvingly. "Looks cooked to me. Want me to take it out ?"

"Please," she replied, turning her attention back on the soup on the stove. “Also Marianne, could you bring the peas over here? I think we can add them now.”

“Su- sure !”

Marianne dropped the last peas into the large bowl in front of her then got to her feet. She carefully lifted the bowl off the counter-top then walked in direction of the stove.

“Alright, gotta do it.” Raphael muttered to himself, grimacing. “It’s only gonna hurt a little!”

Lysithea perked up, alerted by his words. But it was too late, the boy was already reaching into the oven to—

"RAPHAEL, WAIT!"

—grab the dish, _bare-handed_.

Raphael roared in pain, heat searing into his palms. This was too much for Marianne’s nerves, already damaged by Lysithea’s shrilling yell. The poor girl jumped so hard her grip on the bowl loosened. It crashed on the floor, the sound echoing outside the room. A clunking sound followed it, indicating that Raphael had dropped the dish on a counter.

“I heard yelling, is everything al-” shouted someone.

Leonie barged in the kitchen’s entrance, jaw dropping at the scene in front of her. Raphael was running around shaking his hands, while being screamed at by Lysithea. Marianne was on her knees, picking up sharp pieces of the shattered bowl and frantically trying to keep the peas from rolling everywhere. Leonie had been expecting some kind of trouble, but this— It was, in a word, a mess.

She shook herself out of her surprise and stepped into the kitchen.

“Woah woah woah, what’s going on here?”

“WHA- Leonie!” Lysithea said, switching from worried anger to relief. She gestured to Raphael: “This- this oaf burned himself !”

“Raphael, stop running and sit down !" The older girl commanded, stepping into responsible mode. "Marianne, get over here and heal him !"

Acting under Leonie's guidance, they managed to both salvage their meal and insure Raphael would keep the use of his hands. The skin of his palms has healed, thanks to Marianne's Physics, but it was still sensitive; so Lysithea kept a watchful eye on her friend. Raphael, for all of his imposing muscles and towering height, didn't dare move an inch. He knew better than to risk being the target of the tiny mage's ire, again.

"Thanks for taking over, Leonie," Lysithea said. "I didn't realize being chief of operations was so much trouble. Group work is such a hassle !"

Leonie chuckled. “Have you tried letting people do their thing instead of controlling everything ?”

“Excuse you, I did! And look where that got us.” She turned to Raphael, who seemed to shrink under her stare. “Surely you must know how hot it was ! Why would you do such a thing ?"

"I always did it like that ! Couldn't risk my lil' sis getting hurt," he explained, rubbing his neck. A wince crossed his features. "Same for you !"

"Why- but… you do know about pot-holders ?" Seeing his confused expression, she added: "The gloves you put on to not touch burning hot things directly ?"

"Oh… can't say I do." He admitted, sheepish. "We never had ‘em."

"Well you better remember next time !"

Marianne gasped. "There'll be a next time ?"

She had been sweeping a broom nearby, not quite intending to speak out loud. Only when the weight of three pairs of eyes set on her did she realized what she had just said. Retreating behind her bangs couldn’t hide how red she'd become, but Leonie's laugh served as a distraction.

"Don't worry," she said. "Next time around, I'll be sure to keep an eye on the situation !"

**Author's Note:**

> totally inspired by a himbo Raphael tweet i saw a while back, if you recognize yourself thank you. i'm beginning to wonder if i can only write fics that involve food in one way or the other. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed ! Come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Twilys_) !


End file.
